


We All Got the Same Heartbeat

by junkyreen



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Other, and idk i itll be relevant later but crutchie is genderflux and uses he/they, if thats how you word it, my friend and i hc that spot is genderfluid so pronouns change, we also headcannon that elmer is transmasc nonbinary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Elmer and Spot are in love.





	We All Got the Same Heartbeat

Usually, Elmer would put in contacts or just take off their glasses whenever someone came over. Their glasses made them look too… weird for their liking. So they rarely wore them around friends. The only time they would be caught wearing them was when it was night at their dorm or when they forgot they were wearing them when they went to visit a friend, which shockingly didn’t happen often. Elmer had a tendency to forget if they were wearing glasses or not.

Tonight was definitely one of those nights. They had been texting the group chat and had ~~accidentally~~ said that Spot could come over and in the process had forgotten to take off their glasses and go blind for the rest of the night so Spot wouldn’t see them in their glasses. In their defense, they were distracted by their roommate, Blink, trying to eat an entire box of cupcakes.

“Blink, for the love a’ God please stop,” Elmer begged from across the room, “Spot is gonna be ‘ere soon, do you’se really want to do this in front of a guest?”

Blink just rose his eyebrows, taking his sweet time in responding because he had to swallow his bite of cupcake. “Yeah, you’se just wanted an excuse ta hang out with Spot.” Blink unwrapped what was probably his 7th cupcake of the night, Elmer had lost track at that point. “You can’t fool me, Elmer, you’se got it bad~” Blink sang, taking another bite.

Elmer’s face flushed red. “I don’t got it  _ bad,  _ It’s just a crush.”

“Yeah, a crush that causes you to flirt with them constantly and not-so-subtly invite them over. You’se and I both knows that you didn’t need them ta come over ta get me ta stop eatin’ the cupcakes.”

Elmer scoffed, standing up from their bed and moving to lay down on the floor next to Blink. “Listen, I don’t need a lecture on my love life, I’m  _ trying  _ to be obvious, you idiot. It means it won’t surprise them if I end up askin’ them out before they ask me-”

“-And how do you’se know that they like ya back?” Blink questioned, staring at Elmer as he finished eating his 7th cupcake.

Elmer threw one of the discarded cupcake liners at Blink. “Listen, I may be gay but I ain’t stupid. Spot isn’t as obvious as me but they ain’t exactly subtle, either.”

It was clear that Blink was gonna hit Elmer back with some other quip, but got cut off by a knock on their door. “Its open!” Elmer shouted. Hearing the door open caused their heartbeat to quicken and a smile rise on their face. They quickly sat up, ready to hang out with Spot for what would hopefully be the rest of the night. 

“Welcome back, Spot,” Blink said, already closing his box of cupcakes and moving to put them in his personal mini fridge. 

Spot hadn't even acknowledged Blink, they were too distracted by looking at Elmer. Elmer had noticed this, of course, because as soon as Spot walked into the room Elmer’s eyes were on them and nothing but them. They had noticed that Spot had stopped in their tracks.

“You’se got glasses?” Spot asked, immediately making Elmer flush and take the frames off their face.

“Yeah, guess I forgot I was wearin’ them,” Elmer said, their cheeks tinted red.

“Don’t take ‘em off… I think they makes you’se look cute,” Spot said softly, so soft that Elmer barely could decipher it. 

Elmer looked away from Spot and put the glasses back on, relishing in getting to see Spot’s face clearly. Clearly, they could trust Spot enough to wear their glasses when around Spot. Looking up, they smiled at Spot brightly.

Blink interrupted the too of them, plopping on the ground next to Elmer and leaning on their shoulder. “Alright, now that Spot has came over and saved Elmer from watching me eat another seven cupcakes, how about we have some fun?”


End file.
